


Three Dates, One Anniversary to Celebrate

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Aquariums, Cute, Dating, Diners, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lunch, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Tsukishima joined the relationship much later than the others (as in, right before he, Kageyama and Hinata graduated high school late) and it's the one year anniversary of that day. And all three of his boyfriends have different ideas of how to celebrate.Aka, the story of how Tsukishima Kei goes on three dates in one day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Three Dates, One Anniversary to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [those_ships_tho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_ships_tho/gifts).



Tsukishima was awoken that morning by three of those godforsaken party poppers snapping in his ears. He let out a very undignified yelp, and shot up.

"Happy anniversary!" Hinata Shouyou and Nishinoya Yuu - two of his boyfriends - both shouted at the top of their lungs.

"I warned them," Kageyama Tobio, his third boyfriend, said, but he was just as guilty, holding a party popper of his own. Jerk.

Tsukishima groaned, rubbing the sides of his head. "What the fuck," he whispered. "What _time_ is it?"

"About eight thirty," Nishinoya responded, handing Tsukishima his glasses. Tsukishima took them gratefully and put them on, turning his now-clear vision to the clock beside his bed.

Indeed, the bright red LCD lettering blinked back at him. Eight twenty-eight.

He sighed deeply. "Guys, you all know I adore each one of you," he said, his voice slow and careful. "But what could possibly be so important as to wake me up before nine?"

"Our anniversary!" Hinata shouted. "Today's the day you joined the relationship, remember?!"

"It's our one-year anniversary with you!" Nishinoya added, at the same awful, too-loud-for-this-hour volume as Hinata.

"Again, I warned them," Kageyama said insistently, at a much lower and acceptable volume. Then, he headed for the door. "I'll go make you some coffee."

Right at that moment, Tsukishima decided that Kageyama was his favorite.

Then Hinata and Nishinoya gave him their trademarked bright smiles, and he took it back - he loved all three of them equally, no matter what time he was woken up.

* * *

Once he had some coffee in him, and some breakfast (pancakes and bacon, also made by Kageyama because, "Shouyou tried, but the pancakes were burned and the bacon was practically raw." - according to Nishinoya) the three of his loved ones laid out their plan for the day.

"Okay, so, none of us could agree on what to do with you to celebrate today," Hinata said, thrusting a piece of paper into his face, "so we made a schedule! Tobio has you first, until eleven - then I get you! And then after we eat lunch, Yuu gets you!"

The three of them watched as he looked over the schedule. Kageyama's idea was an aquarium - the aquarium where his first date with all three of them had been. That was really sweet...

Actually, looking at it, all three of them had picked important date places regarding his time with them. Kageyama's was the first date. Hinata's choice was the diner where they had all discussed living together. And Nishinoya's choice was a walk in the park where he'd first said that he loved everyone.

And what somehow made it even sweeter was the fact that, knowing these three, none of them had intentionally done it.

He cleared his throat, forcing himself to not think about how sweet they really were. "Uh, yeah, it looks good," he said, adjusting his glasses with his free hand.

"Awesome!" Hinata shouted, and Nishinoya gave him a high-five.

"You should get dressed if we want to leave on time, then," Kageyama said. "I have it so that we get there right as they open, see?" He pointed to the schedule, still in Tsukishima's hand. "So there won't be as big of a crowd."

If there was a better sign of how lucky he was to have a considerate boyfriend like Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima couldn't find one. "Right, I'll go do that then."

* * *

The aquarium was still a bit crowded, but that was fine. Tsukishima was more focused on the sharks. He had always found those to be... _Almost_ as fascinating as dinosaurs. He tried to hide his excitement as he rattled off a bunch of facts to Kageyama about the various species they saw.

Based on the fond expression Kageyama held for almost the entire date, he didn't do a very good job of it.

At the end of the date, Kageyama drove him to the diner for his date with Hinata.

* * *

The diner was just as it had been the last time he'd visited. And there, sitting in their favorite booth, was Hinata, beaming and kicking his legs under the table excitedly.

God, he was adorable.

"Hi, Kei!" Hinata chirped as he approached. "I already ordered for you!"

Before Tsukishima could comment on that, the waitress came out, holding a tray with a strawberry shortcake on it. Tsukishima looked at Hinata with a vaguely amused expression.

"That's my lunch?" he asked as the waitress placed the plate down in front of him.

"Healthy lunches are overrated."

"This is true."

Hinata beamed as he took a bite, and it was as sweet as the cake.

* * *

The park where he met Nishinoya was just a walk away from the diner. By the time he arrived, Nishinoya was munching on what Tsukishima would bet good money was his fifth or sixth ice cream.

"I guess Shouyou's not the only one who thinks healthy lunches are overrated," he commented. Nishinoya looked up, and smiled brightly, tossing his stick in the trash.

"He is not!" Nishinoya chirped. He stood up from the bench, and held out a hand with a sparkling smile. Tsukishima couldn't hold back a smile of his own as he took it into his own.

* * *

When he and Nishinoya arrived home, Kageyama and Hinata immediately rushed towards them at the door, eyes wide with curiosity.

"How was it, Kei?" Hinata asked, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Did you like our idea?"

Nishinoya looked up at him from where he was tucked under Tsukishima's arm, the same curiosity now in his own shining eyes. Tsukishima sighed in amusement.

"It was perfect... But next time, wait until nine to wake me up."


End file.
